


Fear of Loss

by dahtwitchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Comic, Fear, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Relief, Vikings, bearded men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: When you think your loved one might be forever lost to you, the fear is crippling, horrible, heartwrenching. When you live in a world where you fear to let your love of them be known, the regret that they are gone without ever have been told of your love is a great regret indeed.





	Fear of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> The wounds in this are quite obvious but not pictured in detail, there is a lot of blood in a few panels toward the end.

[](https://postimg.cc/image/mp0udlq1x/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/q8ms3fnmt/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/85tpc7zhx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/7t2b61oxx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/aae2dadz9/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/bco8vu4id/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/wmbv6o5dh/)

**Author's Note:**

> As this is original work, I would like for it to _not_ be spread or used without my consent, thank you :3
> 
> And sometimes you fall in love with your OCs. These two are my great OC love.


End file.
